


That Itch

by WolfaMoon



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fear of Flying, Flying, Hurt Q (James Bond), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, hidden past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: The real reason for Eve to say this: It’s all part of the learning curve. And Q’s afraid of flying. James Bond: Of course he is.
Relationships: Eve Moneypenny & Q, James Bond & Q, James Bond/Q
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	That Itch

That Itch  
By: WolfaMoon  
Summary: The real reason for Eve to say this: It’s all part of the learning curve. And Q’s afraid of flying. James Bond: Of course he is.  
Disclaimer: Don’t own. 

//

~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Doctor: There it is again. That itch. “Go down go down go down go down.”  
Ida: The urge to jump. Do you know where it comes from, that sensation? Genetic heritage. Ever since we were primates in the tress. It’s our body’s way of testing us. Calculating whether or not we can reach the next branch.  
The Doctor: No, that’s not it. That’s too kind. It’s not the urge to jump, it’s deeper than that. It’s the urge to fall!  
Doctor Who ‘The Satan Pit’

// That Itch //

The first time Q had to prove himself to Bond was when he had locked him in a bathroom for his safety. Easily using his watch to open the door and kicking the door with enough force to break the broomstick that was holding the door. Escaping that Q had gone to the window and escaped. Bond had to quickly find him and he did in a Internet café around the corner.  
The second time Bond had been ordered to test the Quartermaster. To kidnap him and see how he would react. Q had nearly bitten off Bonds finger in the process of being kidnapped. And broke Bond’s shin.  
They always underestimate him. He is a twink and he knows it but that is not all to him. There is muscle on him that he hides with the cardigans. Easily able to pull moves that rival black widow. Having been jumped on his way home he implied such a move and broke a the attackers neck while shooting his gun at the other. 

//

Standing in the range Q can sense Bond behind him. Firing off a few shots before letting the man speak.  
“I read a report of you taking out two highly trained hustlers.” Q makes a pfft noise while he reloads. Bond comes to stand in the booth next to him. “Why do I get the feeling there is more to you than what is in your limited Quartermaster public file?” Q looks to Bond and fires the gun. Never blinking and never looking at the target. Setting the gun down he recalls his target. Nodding, Q leaves Bond to admire his kill shots on the target. 

//

There is not much that Q can’t do but he won’t fly. His abductor was dragging him toward a plane and he is fighting tooth and nail. Losing a few nails as well as teeth as they fought to subdue him. He didn’t have much time. And then they did it. They had him in a plane and in the air.  
The problem wasn’t that he was frightened of the crash. He couldn’t say no to the urge to jump. To fall. He could never be up high for he would look over the edge and feel the gravity talking to him to fall. Let the breeze wash over him.  
When he jumped in the past he had to have a parachute that would open once he reached a certain altitude terminal velocity. This time there is no chute. Q plays the fidgeting up. For in his record he knows what it says about his fear of flying. None of the higher ups knew they could not keep him on board a plane. The villains walked by him again.  
Moving Quickly he opens the outside door. The air sucking him out and into the open. Sure it is high and cold but the fall. The freeness. Making himself into a bullet he traverses through the upper altitude to one where his pores can breath. There he soaks in the sun as he glides in the air. It’s a beautiful day. The serenity of looking down and seeing how small and insignificant things are. To see the view as if a bird. So envious of their wings. Yet having none he falls. Wishing he had his wing suite. Then he could glide for so long. Then there is a rush and a pull. Arms grab around him. Cords are tied around him and then he is jerked form the fall.  
“I have you Q.” Q knows its Bond.  
Bond had hijacked a plane to follow after Q. Seeing Q escape from the plane, he follows, with a chute. Now with Q secured to him he takes in where they are. The ground is coming up. Q pulls his legs up to prepare for the landing. Bond informs him of this but he doesn’t need to be told.

On the ground, Bond lays into Q,  
“That was a stupid move Q. You could of died.”  
“They would have killed me anyway once I gave them nothing. Besides, jumping I die on my own terms.” A bird cries out. Bond watches, as Q looks mesmerized as the bird glides. Then it clicks. “You aren’t afraid of planes?”  
“No,” still looking up.  
“They’re afraid of you in planes.” Bond realizes. Mi6 had put that bit of trivia in there to protect the Quartermaster. To protect their asset. Q turns his gaze on him.  
“No,” then looks to the road. There is a vehicle that stops fast before them. Bond taking a step in front of Q. Tilting his head Q eyes the vehicle. Tanner steps out. Then bullets are raining down around them from another car. Bond grabs Q pushing him toward the trees. Vacating the car the people surround them. Bullets gone, hand to hand. Bond tries to keep Q out of it but is impressed when two hands twist the neck of the man who is trying to kill him. Then Q moves above him and forward. Bond watches as Q moves with speed and jumps off a tree to fling himself at another baddy. Bond can only watched impressed and horrified at how easy the Quartermaster kills the enemies. Moving like he was a 00. Then it’s over. Q is standing there with blood on his face. Moving to a body he picks up a gun and hands it to Bond. Bond just stares at him. Tanner hands Q a handkerchief.  
“Have a good flight?”  
“Always.” Q gets into the car without complaint.  
“007,” Tanner calls. Bond comes to the car.  
“I want a debriefing.”  
“We’ll see.” Tanner says making a face once his cargo is on board. 

//

Q sits Quietly as M informs them of what they know on who tried to kidnap him.  
“Q, are you alright?” Q finally looks up from his own techno world on the laptop to be back in reality.  
“I’m fine, sir.”  
“You jumped out of an airplane.” Q just gives him a look that speaks volumes. M looks over to Bond. “You jumped after him.”  
“He didn’t have a chute.” Bond states the obvious.  
“Yes, I was informed. “ M glares at Q who went back to typing. “Q, what do you have to say about this?”  
“I’m here.” He gets up. “May I go back to my lab?”  
“Q?” there is a sternness to the Question.  
“I am fine.”  
“Have medical check you out.”  
“I’m fine.” Q bites out.  
“Q,” M voices in a calm tone. “Just get checked out please.” Huffing, Q gets up and exits the room. M turns to Bond. “Keep an eye on him.”  
“What is going on?”  
“Follow Q today and report back to me. Tell me what you find out.”

//

Bond comes down in time to see Q buttoning up a new shirt. Seeing scars on the young man’s chest. Moving in for a better view but he can feel the eyes borrowing into him.  
“Something on your mind 007?”  
“Mind telling me what is going on?” Q makes an, ah, face before getting off the table. The doctor enters.  
“Um, Q.” Looking to Bond than to Q for permission. Q simply nods. “Your Bp was slightly elevated. No major heart palpitation. Beyond that everything is good.”  
“Thank you doctor. Am I excused?”  
“Yes, but take it easy. No overexertion.”  
“I know.” Q exits. Bond following loyally. “Are you my dog today?” Bond had been called a loyal dog before. And he is to whom he believes in.  
“I am…” They get onto the elevator and Q hits a button on his watch and the lift stops. Q turns on Bond Slamming him against the side of the lift then Quickly take the feet from under him. Then planting himself on top of Bond. Arms securing down his arms. Leaning forward so Bond can’t use his legs to toss him off.  
“You are getting slow in your old age.” Bond makes a grunted move. Then sighs in defeat at the man above him. A man he is here to protect and keep an eye on.  
“Who are you Q?” Q smiles before Bond has him flipped and pushed off him. Then they spar. Q using his agility in the small room to his advantage. But then Bond get him pinned and Q is gasping. He is literally gasping. Bond sits Q up from his floored position. The watch beeping like crazy. Q reaches inside a pocket to pull out a tube of pills. Popping one in his mouth and dry swallowing and rubbing his left arm. Bond kneels before him. “Q?” The beeping slows down then it stops. Q looks directly into Bond’s eyes. “What is going on?” Q breath steadies.  
“I have a bad heart.”  
“And they say I’m the one bad with love.”  
“You are but your heart is fine.”  
“What’s wrong?”  
“You saw the scars.”  
“Yes.”  
“Mission went muck up. It damaged my heart. So I was given a job in Q branch.”  
“And what were you before you?”  
“Classified.” Bond smirks then it fades Quickly as Q holds up three fingers. Q must be joshing. He couldn’t have been, could he? Q Knew better than anybody what to expect in the field. Know what gadgets are needed and just extra baggage. Is that why it is so easy for all 00s to talk with him? “003?”  
“Once upon a time.”  
Q fixes his attire before going out the doors. Adjusting his glasses he enters his domain. A few of his minions stare at him. Then they turn back to their job as Bond comes following after. Striding Quickly to be beside Q who is panting a little. Grabbing Q’s arm Bond drags the smaller man into his private office.  
“Are you alright, truth?” Truth, tell me you are okay, Bond wants to know.  
“I’m just coming down from the high and… It’s been a while.” Bond sits on the chair across from him. “I’m fine James.” James raises an eyebrow at his Christian name from Q’s lips.  
“Q, how bad is it really?” Q laughs.  
“Bad, I need to lay down.”  
“How about I take you home.”  
“I didn’t think I was your type.”  
“Don’t worry your virtue will remain in tack if I take you home.”  
“Heaven forbid, and let Eve lose the betting pool.”  
“Really?” Bond moves in helping Q stand up.  
“Oh yes. She has a hundred on me.”  
“For what?”  
“That is up to their imagination. I just need a kip.”  
“And I’ll be there to guard you.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Welcome, Q.” 

// The End // 

~ Jan 29, 2016  
~ Q once an 00 but was shot and injured. Heart problem because of damage

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any mistakes.  
> These have been sitting on my computer for a long time. Thought I would post what I have of it. I’ve made corrections to what I have. If I have time after correcting I might try to do a quick wrap up if I can or a few lines on where I would go from here. Please accept my contribution to the fandom.  
> If anyone wishes to expand upon what I have written just ask in the comments and I’ll approve just ask for a link to your story in the comments once your done or I can add the attached to the story so they can go from mine to yours.  
> July 9, 2020


End file.
